


I Need a Favor

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Fake Relationship au. Johnny Storm randomly asks you to cover him by pretending to be his girlfriend.





	I Need a Favor

**_Another request from @chocobe-chan!!! #7- fake relationship au! I’m keeping this as a bit of a drabble, but I hope you all like it anyway! (F/B) is favorite book, if it isn’t on the list already.  
_ **

You can only stare at the handsome man in front of you, barely processing the pleading look in his baby blue eyes. “Come again?”

“I need a favor,” The famous Storm sighs, glancing behind him. “Look, it’s only for a few minutes, alright? Just until she goes away.”

You blink, looking at your lap and schooling your emotions. “I’m not pretending to date you so a girl stops following you.”

“It’s borderline stalking. Please. I’ll even pay you if you want.”

You risk a glance up to see him absolutely serious, and you sigh. “I don’t want your money.” You glance around the small restaurant. “Why haven’t you asked any of them?”

He doesn’t follow your gaze, probably well aware of the greedy eyes watching your little talk. “They want something more permanent. You didn’t even look up.”

“Because I’m busy,” You retort, your grip on the the purse hiding your book tightening a little. The last thing you need is a reminder that you were reading instead of working.

“Reading (F/B)?” He leans slightly closer to your face, and you can’t hold back a slight breath. “Come on. Just a few minutes.”

You bite your lip, thinking, before finally sighing in defeat. “A few minutes,” He smiles, and within five seconds he’s in the chair next to you, an arm around your chair and an abnormally warm hand moving to rest on top of your knee. “Move your hand,” You hiss. He smirks, but he shifts up enough so he isn’t technically on your knee anymore, and you sigh in irritation before a beautiful woman stops by your table, her eyes narrowed in anger.

“Who are you?” She demands.

“My girlfriend,” He says flatly, and you remember that he never asked for your name. “I told you I was meeting her.”

“You’re single,” She snaps.

You offer a small smile. “I’m sorry, I don’t know who you are. My name’s (Y/N).”

“I don’t care who you are,” She snaps.

“Hey,” Johnny says, a warning edge to his voice.

“You two aren’t dating. I would have seen something.” She says forcefully.

Without another word Johnny turns, taking your face in his hand and pressing his lips to yours. You freeze for a second in shock before sighing, relaxing and gripping his shirt as he easily takes control of your mouth. You vaguely hear her stop away, cussing you out, but all you can focus on is him and his lips.

He pulls away, panting a little, and you stare at each other before he whispers, “Dinner?”

You can’t help but smile. “I’d love to.”


End file.
